


The Alpha King's Downfall

by Samster85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, kind of, possibly not sure but wanted to warn in case you don't want to start this story, will add as come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samster85/pseuds/Samster85
Summary: Peter Hale was always meant to be Alpha. But to be an alpha without a mate was eating at  him. The Hale fire happened and all plans were halted, until he hears and smells something wonderful. A presence that brings him from the brink. The Sheriff's son, loyal, smart, and brave, will be HIS....no matter what it takes.AKA - a story where Peter attempts to Stockholm Syndrome Stiles. Does it work?my first fan-fiction. I hope it's ok.





	1. Rise of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castle in the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899892) by [Ashley_vh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh). 



> Hi! I have been obsessively reading AO3 works for over the past year. I am in love with all the Teen Wolf Fanfiction, especially Stiles Centric. There are several other fanfic influences in this but i have to thank Ashley_VH for Castle in the Clouds. It was never finished and hasn't been updated for over 2 years. I wanted to give my version of it going through my head. 
> 
> Technically, I am hoping to make this multi-chapter but I feel what I wrote could be a good one-note story. Again, ideally I will continue with different POV and so forth. I have no set schedule or anything. It just came to me while at work and I had to get it out. 
> 
> This is my FIRST EVER FANFIC! I usually write poetry. Please let me know your thoughts and if you want to read more. Love and Hugs!

Peter Hale was as alpha werewolf long before he killed his niece Laura. When he was a young man of 21, he performed his duty as the packs left hand and killed a rouge wolf that was in Hale territory. Of course, if any of the feral wolves were alphas, Peter was expected to either call his sister Talia, the reigning Hale Alpha, to come kill the wolf or he was to capture and subdue the feral beast and bring it to the house for Talia to kill. No one else was supposed to become the alpha. There should only ever be one Hale alpha, as it has been for generations before. 

This time around, young Peter may have neglected to mention that the wolf he found and killed was in actuality an alpha wolf. It took massive amounts of control but Peter made sure to never flash his eyes or use more strength then needed. No one suspected he was now as powerful as his sister. Peter had always wanted power. He craved it from a young boy. He felt cheated out of being the Hale alpha. His parents always said it was because he was too young, there was a 20-year age gap between him and Talia, but Peter knew it was because his parents sensed his bloodthirsty need for power. They never said aloud these thoughts but, in little gestures and turns of phrase, the underlying reason was there for Peter to see. With his new found alpha status Peter began to plan. He would build an army, an empire of wolves that would rule the world and bow down to no one and no thing. He discreetly bought some land a few states over in a very fortified and secluded area. He hired contracts from all over to hide his project. They would build him a castle worthy of an Alpha King.

Five years later, his budding empire came to a screeching halt. Peter had built a small but loyal network of betas. They found potential targets for new recruits and Peter would scout it out and decide if he wanted. He had an inner circle of 5 and a pack of 15 betas, most of them unwilling at first but they are learning their place. Five years of building his reputation and ruling his pack with an iron fist has been exhilarating yet Peter still felt a need for a mate. Someone of his equal, well, almost equal, he couldn’t have them trying to take over. He was just coming upon these thoughts during the bi-annual Hale family pack meeting. If he had been paying more attention, and been home more, he may have realized what was happening with Derek. After the tragic incident with Paige, apparently Derek had fallen for the first pretty face he saw. Of course, this information of his imbecile of a nephew having let a hunter into his bed came to Peter much later. 

On the night of the pack meeting, after everyone was tucked away, there was a blazing heat. The house was on fire. Mountain ash ringed the house and no one could escape. Peter ran as far from the flames as possible and managed to get partially outside before he lost consciousness. The next time he came too was in his mind. Pain, nothing but pain from scorched skin and broken, ripped apart, pack bonds. Being trapped in his mind drove Peter insane. He didn’t know how long it had been when suddenly a voice filtered through. 

It was young, sarcastic but witty, swirled with a smell of cloves, lightning, and honey dipped in deep sadness. In a moment it was gone and Peter was suddenly more aware then he ever had been. He finds out he has a nurse named Jennifer, who knows what he is. Together they work on getting him to come out of his coma. That voice, the one that pulled him from his trapped mind, would filter through randomly. It kept Peter focused on his task to better himself so he could get back to his castle and rightful rule. When Peter found out about who actually started the fire he raged. He had a harder time pretending to be a coma patient until he fully healed. He wanted revenge. Jennifer jump started the last of his healing by luring his niece Laura back to Beacon Hills. He crept out in the night and eviscerated her with no remorse. He couldn’t have her finding out his scheme and the added Alpha power finalized his recovery. The power boost drove him slightly mad with the need to bite and he took off deeper into the forest. Peter smelled the cloves and honey - lightning, and heard the voice he revered, in the forest. He took off after it, chasing down the young man and bit. Unfortunately, when he calmed down, he realized he had the wrong boy. He howled and ran back to the hospital to keep his cover. 

As the days passed he saw his traitorous nephew visit along with the whelp Peter had bitten in the woods. He watched the young beta, stalking him to know more and see if he could be corrupted. Eventually his creeping shed light on his savior. The young beta has a best friend, Stiles Stilinski, son of the Sheriff, and local troublemaker. He has skin pale as milk, with moles dotted like chocolate across his skin. Eyes like warm whisky twinkled with mischief. And the bravery, lord, the courage Stiles showed when facing Peter’s alpha form while being hunted in the school was divine. Stiles figured out things faster than even Peter himself at times. Loyal, ruthless, and smart; all the qualities He had been searching for. Six years in a coma and he finally found his match. He would have Stiles as his no matter what.

Peter had called his number one, Victor, once he was able. Victor assured Peter that he and the other four main betas kept the pack under control and ruled it as Peter would have wanted. Eager to return, Peter escalated his plans and made a move no one expected. While most expected he would strike at the homecoming dance, Peter stealth attacked two nights before. He slipped into the Argent’s house, drugged Kate Argent, the bitch who burned his family, and kidnapped her from her bed. He slipped out with her and tied her up in the family tunnels. The next day, while the Sheriff, the Argents, and his idiot nephew and beta were frantically wondering what was happening, Stiles showed up at the hospital. Peter isn’t sure why Stiles was there but he figured it was fate. He clamped a hand over Stiles mouth and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. Before any exchange could happen, Peter stuck a needle into the young boy’s neck and caught him as he slumped unconscious in Peter’s arms. Laying him on the bed, Peter called Jennifer to bring her car and some rope. He tied Stiles hands and ankles and put duct tape on his mouth. He lifted Stiles up and put him in the trunk. Peter then discreetly slit Jennifer’s throat and left her in his room to be found later. In the end, Peter tortured Kate then burned her alive for her family to find. He drove for a good few hours, most of which had a soft thumping sounding in the background from Stiles waking up. Once out of California Peter pulled over next to a limousine that was parked off to the side on the service road he was on. The back door opened and Victor stepped out. Peter opened the trunk and scooped a struggling Stiles up. Peter sat himself and Stiles in the back of the limousine and with a final look he said, “welcome to your new life Stiles” and plunged the syringe deep in his boys’ neck.


	2. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles background and life leading up to the point that ended last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first two chapters I have had in my head a while so apologies that it may be slow going to get more turned out. Please leave comments if you wish, and as always, these characters are not mine, except the original ones coming later. And thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this. Much appreciated.

Stiles Stilinksi was not your normal teenager. He had learned to grow up a long time ago. At the tender age of 8 he lost his mother, Claudia, to brain disease. It ripped his world apart. His father fell into a bottle of whiskey and Stiles learned to cook, grocery shop, do laundry, and make sure the house was still theirs. Everything an 8-year-old should not be responsible for. Two years later had his father, Noah Stilinski, finally pulling himself out of said whiskey bottle when he was berated on how much he left Stiles alone. As Noah and Stiles struggled to find new footing a tragedy swept through Beacon Hills. The famous Hale family house had gone up in flames with all but three members dying inside. Talia Hale’s brother was badly burned and in a coma. Her two oldest, Laura and Derek, fled town shortly after. 

Other the years, Stiles spend most of his time hanging with his best friend Scott McCall. Scott’s mom Melissa was a nurse and worked odd hours just like Stiles’ Dad. Sometimes Scott would have to take Melissa meals at the hospital, which Stiles didn’t mind too much, but detested when she was posted in the long-term care ward. That is where HIS mother spent her last month. Being there, even if it was in support of Scott, created a deep pit of sadness in Stiles. The way he could combat it was with his sarcasm and wit. He figured laughing must be better than crying. Sometimes he would chat with the coma patients because he heard they can still hear. He isn’t sure about that but figures why not? One day he makes his way into Peter Hale’s room. The man was half covered in burns marks. Stiles rambled on about his obsession over Marvel comics and all the new movies coming out. Once the nurse, Jennifer he thinks, shoos him out he doesn’t look back figuring he’d done what he could. 

Time passed, Stiles and Noah became a tight unit and had a deep bond that was about to become tested. At 16, Stiles heard about half a body being found in the woods. He was soooo bored and it was the night before school would start again after winter break. He tried to call Scott but didn’t get an answer. He snuck over and found Scott (ok, more like they scared the living daylights out of each other) and pleaded with him to come out and look for the other half of the body. Unfortunately, Stiles was caught and forced to go home. Things began to spiral from there. Scott was attacked and bitten in the woods and had turned into a werewolf. A freaking werewolf! Then they met broody sourwolf AKA Derek “this is private property” Hale. This whole time Stiles was keeping it a secret from his dad. He couldn’t let Noah find out what was out there. What if his Dad was killed? What if knowing about what lurks in the shadows drove him to drink again? Stiles couldn’t take that chance. The strain and stress, plus the lies, where bending their relationship to a point Stiles wasn’t sure he could come back from. He prayed that one day it would work itself out. 

The father/son relationship mended a little after the school incident. Stiles had come off as brave as he laughed in the face of the Alpha but inside, he was terrified. Someone had to keep the group together though. Everyone else seemed to be losing it a little, even Scotty. Stiles did what he had always done, bore the burden of being the adult. After the school, Stiles felt uneasy. He had a distinct feeling he was being watched. He was constantly whipping around and jumping at shadows. One time was justified when he found Derek in his room. He and Derek, with the help of Stiles’ friend Danny (whom Stiles shamelessly manipulated by having Derek change his shirt in front of, though Stiles enjoyed the view as well) worked on figuring out where the text on Allison’s phone came from. It certainly wasn’t from Scott. It looked like it originated from the long-term care ward computer, username: Melissa McCall. What?! That couldn’t be right Stiles thought. He would have to investigate it later. 

While all this was happening in the supernatural shadows, the normal humans were prepping for the homecoming dance titled Winter Formal. Stiles was going with Lydia as a sort of favor for Allison and a pity date for Lydia so she wouldn’t have to go alone. Just a month or so ago Stiles would have been ecstatic, now, he felt like going to the dance with everything going on was the worst thing anyone could do. Especially since it seemed like everyone felt like that would be the night the Alpha would attack. Two days before the formal, Kate Argent, Allison’s aunt, was kidnapped from her home. The town was in an uproar. Derek literally roared. He had no idea where the Alpha would have taken her, so he and Scott went out to track her scent. The Sheriff and his deputies were out in droves looking for clues and asking the Argents if there was any reason Kate would be the subject of an attack like that. Stiles was feeling useless so decided he may as well make the most of his time. 

As much as the thought of going to the long-term care ward on his own hurt his heart and made him nervous, Stiles knew the computer angle of this case needed to be followed. It’s a bit more towards evening, the night before the big dance, and there is hardly anyone around. He finds the nurses station empty. He considered hacking the computer, but he really needed Danny to do it if he didn’t want to be found out. Stiles walked towards the end of the hall seeing if he could find anyone. With a huff, he turned his back to one of the doors of what he thought was an empty room. Standing there thinking of the next move was when it happened. A hand wrapped around Stiles mouth, another around his waist and pulled him backwards into the room, the door slamming shut. He flails and tries to break free but a pinch in his neck has his vision blurring. His limbs grow heavy and soon darkness overtakes him. 

When next Stiles wakes, he finds himself tied up and gagged in the trunk of a car. It’s moving fast so he thinks he must be on the highway. He thrashes, thumps, and looks for anything that could set him free. It feels like hours (which it has been) before he feels the car slow down. The trunk opens and there stands Peter Hale. An unburned, completely healed, Peter Hale. Eyes glowing red and a slight smirk on his face. He picks Stiles up out of the trunk bridal style. Stiles squirms, struggles and shouts through his gag, doing everything he can to break free but knows, this is an Alpha werewolf. An insane one to boot. Stiles is deposited in the back of a limousine with a man he doesn’t know. He hears Peter say, “Welcome to your new life Stiles” and feels another pinch in his neck. Once again darkness takes him, his last thoughts being 'I wish I’d told my Dad I love him one last time.'


	3. Threats to a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of OC's in this chapter, with more to come later. Peter informs Stiles of his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think i would get something else out this fast. i am starting to actually weave some things together now but it will take time. Thank you for reading and being patient. 
> 
> Comments appreciated but not expected.

Once Stiles was knocked out again, Peter situated the boy into a laying down position, with his head in Peter’s lap. Peter removed the tape from the boy’s mouth and crumpled it up, throwing it to the floor. He ran his fingers over the buzzcut and decided he would make sure Stiles grew his hair out. Not only would it suit his face better, but Peter would be able to tangle his fingers in it. 2o minutes after getting in the limo, it stops at a small airstrip. Peter gathers Stiles up and carries him to the plane waiting to take them home. Victor follows with a couple of shopping bags, mostly items for Stiles to help him adjust to his new life. On the plane, Peter assumed the same position as in the limo and cradled Stiles’ head in his lap. He finally had the time to look at his mate and take everything in. Oh, how Peter loved the cloves and honey smell Stiles emitted. He was curious as to why sometimes there was a hint of electricity, like lighting in the boy’s scent. It’s a mystery Peter looks forward to figuring out. 

“Is everyone ready for the arrival Victor?”

“Yes Alpha. Both a room and a cell have been readied. Which do you want the young man to start off in?”

Peter hums as he thinks. Preferably he wants Stiles in their room right away, but he knows the boy will be a force to be reckoned with once he is cut loose. “It may be best to start in the cell until I am able to impress upon him the situation he is now in. He is a troublemaker but smart and the right motivation will get him to behave.”

“As you wish Alpha, I will have a couple of the betas take the boy there immediately after we land. Also, Verity would like to speak with you upon arrival. Something about a potion you requested?”

“Ah, I forgot I asked for that. Yes, once my boy is settled, I will meet with her. And Victor, please make sure you have Josephine, Camilla, and Eldred come to my office as well. Once I am done with Verity, I want to discuss what is to happen going forward with my mate.”

“Very well.”

Two betas, one female and one male take Stiles and carry him down to the underground cell. They re-tie him to a chair, and tie a gag around his mouth, then lock the door, and wait, posted outside, until their alpha returns with further instruction.

In his office Peter finds Verity Mazur; a petite woman with dark chestnut hair full of waves, sharp chocolate brown eyes, and intelligence to rival Peters. She greets him with a smile and a slight bow. “Alpha Hale, welcome home. It has been far too long. I have the potion you requested upon your waking. The one to assist with healing?”

“Verity,” Peter grins, “so happy to be home. “I thought I would need it after I woke up but the extra energy boost from my niece fully healed me. Is it possible to store it away for future use?”

“Yes. In fact, the longer it sits the stronger it will become.”

“Excellent.” Peter reaches for a call button on his desk. “Teagan, please send in the others.”

“Yes sir, right away.”

The heavy oak doors open and in files the rest of the inner circle: Victor Giovanni, the right hand to Peter, a tall svelte man with cropped blonde hair and eyes the color of the deep ocean; Josephine Oakland, a broad woman of medium height, shoulder length, mousy brown hair, and jade eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses; Camilla Douglas, the epitome of a tall blonde blue eyed bombshell; and Eldred Landry, graying at the temples of his raven’s black hair, wrinkles along his face and eyes which held no warmth. These people Peter trusted as much as he dared, and they worshiped his lead.

“As you may have heard, we have a guest down in the cells. His name is Stiles Stilinski, and he going to be my mate.” Peter declares, eyeing everyone’s reactions. Eldred is indifferent, Camilla seems joyous, Josephine calculating, and Verity’s expression is blank. Interesting, Peter muses. “He is loyal, brave, and intelligent but also very stubborn, a troublemaker. I do not anticipate this transition to be easy. Do you have any suggestions for ways to keep him inline? He seems immune to my Alpha form and has no self-preservation whatsoever. “

“Does the boy have any family? That would be the easiest way to control him.” Eldred drawled.

“Indeed, he does. A father, who is also the Sheriff. I felt that would bring us too much heat to abduct a local head of law enforcement.” Peter surmised. Josephine interjected “Not if we made it seem like he left town from the grief of his son being taken. Give it a couple weeks, we plan papers, a backstory etc. then take the Sheriff. Until then we can send one of the betas to follow him, discreetly of course, and take photos. You can show your mate his father is being watched and any wrong moves would result in his father’s death.”

“My darling Josephine, such a magnificent mind, work with the others and start setting it up. Send Ezra and Lyric in as the watch.” Glancing at his phone Peter realizes Stiles is about to wake. “I am going to have a chat with Stiles.” They all nod and file out, Peter closing the doors behind him. “Teagan, I’ll be in the cells if anything should occur please take a message.”

“Yes sir, Alpha.”

  
There are two ways down to the cells, three stories of stairs or an elevator. Peter opts for the stairs to give him time to reflect on what he will say to Stiles. He finally reaches the end and comes upon the cell door with two waiting betas outside it, Cordell and Clem.

“Evening Alpha Hale.”

“Evening Cordell. How is our guest, awake yet?”

“He started making noises about 5 minutes ago sir.”

“Wonderful.” With that Peter unlocks the door and walks in. Stiles glares at him while following Peter’s movement’s around the cell. “Hello Stiles. We haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Peter Hale. I am the Alpha here. I’m sure you are curious as to why you are here. You see Stiles, when I was in a coma I was trapped in my mind. I was insane and wanted it all to end until one day, a voice whispered into my mind. A sassy sarcastic voice that was accompanied by pain and sadness. The scent of sadness was interwoven with savory overtones. It woke me from my endless cycle of torment Stiles. I would hear and smell this unique combination of flavors and senses from time to time never knowing who it belonged to. Not until I saw you with my wayward beta for the first time. If I thought I was driven mad with your scent it was nothing compared to seeing you. The way you stood up to my alpha form, your bravery in every interaction, I was awestruck. When you walked into the hospital, a lost lamb, I knew fate was with me. I had to have you Stiles.” Peter ended his speech with a smile.

Stiles was terrified when he woke up tied to a chair, gagged, and behind locked doors. Hearing that Peter stalked him, wanted him, it made Stiles sick. He could feel himself growing pale. He can’t believe this is happening. There is no way he is going to submit to this, and he sure as hell is not going to play nice, he’d rather die. Peter stepped forward and removed the gag. “You are sick piece a shit!” Stiles screamed. “You stalked a 16-year-old kid because he decided to be nice to a fucking coma patient? What do you expect from this? Love? Partnership? It’s not going to happen, I would rather be tortured and killed.” Stiles’ ranting stopped as he caught his breath. He looks at Peter and sees nothing but a smirk and is that pride? That doesn’t make sense.

“Stiles, you don’t seem to understand. I know this will be a tough road, that’s part of why you are special. You have a fire that challenges and a mind like quicksilver. I need that in a mate.” Though he thought it impossible his boy becomes almost translucent at the word mate.

“Well I refuse. I will kick and scream and force your hand to kill me because you will be so fucking annoyed, you’ll be glad to be rid of me.” Stiles exclaimed, his face gaining some color back.

“Oh darling, I don’t think you are grasping how grave a situation you are in. You see, it is not you I will hurt if you disobey or misbehave. It will be your father.” Stiles stills completely, his breathing becoming shallow. “I have two wolves already heading to Beacon Hills ready to integrate themselves into your father’s life. With one text or call from me, they will hurt him. With each call the damage will be worse until finally, your father is killed.” Stiles flinches as tears stream down his face. He looks a little more defeated than before, but Peter can still see a flicker of fire in those whiskey colored eyes. “So, sweetheart, how about we get you out of this cell and start seeing how well you listen, hmmm.”

Stiles is spiraling, trying hard not to have a panic attack. He refuses to show more weakness than he already has. He WILL be strong for his father, no matter what. Stiles can do anything if it will save his father. With resignation he nods his head. Peter squats down in front of him and puts a clawed finger under his chin. He is forced to look into the Alpha’s eyes. “That’s a good boy. The sooner you learn you belong to me, the easier this will be.” Peter unties him, and they head to the elevator, with Peter’s hand on the back of his neck, Stiles has never felt so alone and trapped in his life. They finally get to the end of the ride and step out into a grand hall.

Peter watches Stiles take in his new surroundings and announces, “Welcome to Castle Wolfram.”


	4. The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what the Sheriff was doing and going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Updates will be sporadic. Life is a bit crazy with my works year end reports coming due. I'm also hoping to refinance my house so fingers crossed. I hope you all enjoy this next part. 
> 
> I live for comments. :D

Noah Stilinski was exhausted. These last few weeks have wreaked havoc on the whole department, as well as the town. He was also tired of how his son, Stiles, had seemed to change since he found him out in the woods that night looking for half a body. Stiles has become secretive, showing up at crime scenes, being a witness to things he shouldn’t be. It both terrified and frustrated Noah. Stiles had always been a curios kid, which lead to troublemaking and mischief, but he had never hidden things from his father. Sure, Stiles is a teenager, but Noah had this feeling it was something bigger than normal teenage angst. Even Scott was different. Not needing an inhaler, getting popular at school. It all hinged on Laura Hale’s death.

Deaths more like. The Sheriff knew there was more going on. People started dropping left and right and they all had one thing in common. They seemed to be connected to the Hale fire. More and more it was looking like Noah may have to reopen the case to get it changed from accident to arson. There was a ringleader to this group of people involved but all he knew was what Harris told him, a tall blonde woman he met in a bar with a unique pendent around her neck. It’s been a week since the last death and now, two days before the dance, a woman has been kidnapped out of her home. The Sheriff didn’t think it was coincidence though that Kate Argent happened to be a tall blonde who also was in the Beacon Hills area at the same time as the fire. 

The Argents were not being overly helpful. They had no idea why someone would target Kate; no Kate did not have a list of enemies she was new to town, and so the half-truths and lies went. Noah knew he was missing something he just didn’t know what. With his top two deputies on the scene he went home to check on Stiles. Thankfully the blue jeep was in the driveway and when Noah peeked into Stiles room, his son was sprawled out asleep. Noah showered and headed to bed preparing to tackle the search party for tomorrow. 

The hunt for Kate Argent went all day and into the night. They were about to call it when a call about a fire at the Hale place came in. Noah and the fire department raced over to the preserve and saw the already crumbled house falling into ruins. Derek Hale and surprisingly Scott were off to the side looking on. What was Scott doing with Derek Hale? Noah would have to ask Stiles about it later. Once the fire was put out, they searched and sure enough a body was found. The coroner would have to probably use dental records to figure out who it was though Noah was certain it was Kate Argent. Burned to death in the very home she destroyed years before. Personally, the Sheriff thought it was poetic on some level. Just as the body was being driven away and Noah contemplated going home another call came in. The morning shift at the long-term ward had just completed their rounds and found the body of night nurse in a patient’s room. 

The hospital seemed in a state of chaos. Not only was the nurse found murdered but the patient was missing. Did someone kill the nurse and kidnap a comatose patient? Why? This wasn’t making sense. But what are the odds Peter Hale was missing the same time Kate Argent had been found killed? No there had to be a connection. Noah requested any footage from the hall and the parking lot. They started with the night before and forwarded through. Noah yelled stop when he saw someone he never expected, his son. Stiles was at the ward. He looked at the nurse station, walked around to the computers and stared for a minute then walked back around like he was looking for someone. The next camera, the one with a view of Peter Hale’s room was where Stiles stopped again. His back to the partially open door, his expression deep in thought is when it happened. A hand reached out and clamped itself over Stiles’ mouth and another arm wrapped itself around his son’s waist and Stiles as pulled back into the room. The room that the nurse had been murdered in. 

Noah demanded to see any camera angles from the parking lot that could possibly see the window. No one else had come in or out of the room until the nurse doing rounds in the morning entered to find the body of her co-worker. There was one camera that barley had eyes on the window Noah needed to see. They skimmed the tape until the time they saw Stiles be grabbed. About 2 minutes later the dead nurse’s car pulls up to the window. Only the trunk is visible. Peter Hale appears in the window. How the hell is Peter Hale awake and not even scarred? What is going on? The nurse, Jennifer the Sheriff remembers, pops the trunk and pulls out rope and duct tape. She hands it to Peter and then crawls through the window. A minute or two later Peter crawls out of the window then turns as Stiles, a bound, gagged, and unconscious Stiles, is handed to him and placed in the trunk. Peter turns back to the window, flicks his hand out and swipes quickly across Jennifer’s throat. He then turns back to the car, stops at the trunk for a second then disappears from the screen. Slowly the car leaves the camera frame and then the rest of the night is silent. 

Everyone is looking at Noah. He is pale, his heart racing, what if the body in the fire was Stiles? Oh God, please don’t let the body be his little boy. The Sheriff sits down hard in a nearby chair. His newest deputy Seneca Hawkins reached out to the coroner’s office to see if they could at least determine if the body was male or female. With bated breath they waited until finally 30 minutes later they receive the call that the body is indeed female. The Sheriff sobs out a sigh of relief only to feel a new fear fill him. If Stiles wasn’t dead, then, where was he? What did Peter Hale do with him? Noah put an alert out for the nurse’s car and hoped that it would be tracked. He also put out an Amber Alert on Stiles and alerted the press that Peter Hale was responsible for the death of his nurse and the kidnapping of a minor.   
A couple of excruciating days passed before any news of the car came through. Noah was excited when it looked like Stiles was calling. “Stiles? Son are you ok?” 

“Sorry sir, this is the Monroe County police department in Nevada, we found an abandoned car early this morning and this phone was in the trunk.” A voice said on the other side. Noah’s heart squeezed for a moment. He couldn’t breathe, and his started shaking. “Sir? Are you still there?” 

“Yes,” Noah stammered out. “My name is Noah Stilinski; I am the Sheriff at Beacon County here in California. This is my son’s phone you are using. He was kidnapped a few days ago.”

“Sheriff, I’m sorry to hear that. I can tell you that at this time there is no sign of your son, but we will do a thorough search of the area.” 

Noah thanked the police officer and exchanged numbers. A few hours later a call came in stating they had found a private air strip 20 minutes out from the car. The landowner was found dead, his throat slashed, and all records, flight details, and cameras were destroyed; but no Stiles. No body either though, thank God.

Three weeks later, a slightly injured Sheriff, he was attacked in an attempted mugging and got sliced up a bit on his arm, went missing. There were a few items missing from his house and a note saying he couldn’t take living where his son and wife weren’t anymore. At the time Deputy Hawkins was reading the note, feeling like something was off, Noah Stilinski was beginning to wake up in his cell under Castle Wolfram.   
Noah shook his head and sat up slowly taking in his surroundings. He remembered inviting his neighbors over for dinner to break up his loneliness while the search for Stiles continued. Next thing he knows he is in a cell. The four stone walls and a wooden door left him feeling like he had been thrust back in time. Where was he? 5 minutes later the door opens and in walks Peter Hale. “Hello Sheriff, I do believe we have some things to discuss,” he says as his eyes glow red.


	5. Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns some shocking information about his mom.
> 
> Sorry, realized on a re-read I placed Claudia's death before the fire. I changed the sentence about Stiles commenting she was sick while peter was in a coma. apologies for not catching it sooner.

“Welcome to Castle Wolfram” Peter announces. He even puts his arm out in a grand gesture that sweeps through the foyer. Stiles is tempted to roll his eyes. 

“Seems a touch on the nose don’t you think?” Stiles snarked out before remembering his current situation. Peter sighed and turned towards Stiles. The wolf didn’t look angry but Stiles would definitely need to work on impulse control… yep that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. Shit. 

“Since you are still adjusting I’ll let that little quip go,” Peter said. He gripped the back of Stiles neck harder for a second and then let go. “As you can see, this is the main entrance area. Down that way is the kitchen and towards the back behind the stairs is the ballroom.” Stiles bit his tongue so hard it was bleeding. A ballroom? Seriously? Picturing Peter dressed up fancy and dancing was too much to process. He stood there not sure how to react “Um…ok?”

Peter moved his grip from Stiles’ neck down to his elbow and led him up the stairs. They maneuvered through a few large halls with big billowing curtains and up another few flights of stairs before coming to an ornate wooden door. “This is my room and where you will eventually be sleeping.” Peter purred out the last part and Stiles stilled more than he was already. “S-s-sleeping? Me? In your room? Where will you be?” he stammered out.

Peter smirked “Why, I’ll be next to you darling, keeping you warm.” Bile rose in Stiles mouth. No, no, no. He definitely would rather be killed. Seeing his face and smelling that sour fear smell had Peter saying “Don’t worry your pretty head. You need to learn to be a good boy and behave first. I don’t trust you to not try and kill me in my sleep yet. You’ll get there though.” With that, Peter swung Stiles around and back down the stairs to a room right at the bottom. “This is where you will be kept until I see fit you can wander the castle alone. You will have a keeper at all times, primarily Verity. I will introduce you to the others soon enough. Remember my clever fox, your misbehavior results in Daddy dearest being harmed.” Peter then opened the door, shoved Stiles inside and shut it quick, with a snick of the lock Stiles was officially trapped. 

Oh God! How is he supposed to keep his brain to mouth filter under wraps and behave? Taking a deep breath, he heads to the bed. If Peter wants him acting all Stockholm syndrome then fine, Stiles will give it to him. Not all at once, that would be suspicious but yeah, he can do this, for his Dad.  
\-----------  
Leaving Stiles to stew in his temporary room, Peter made his way to Verity’s office. He knocks softly. “Enter” comes the response. He heads in and settles into one of the comfy chairs. “Verity, dear, would you be so kind as to be Stiles main babysitter? I feel you have the most evenness about you and I want him to feel welcome and grateful to be here.”

“Of course Peter. Would you like me to do anything in particular or just keep an eye on him? Will he be in his room primarily? Or do you wish him to learn more of the castle?” she inquired. 

“Tell him how it all works then see how he acts being let out.” Peter gains a contemplative look “part of me hopes he acts up at least once so I can prove I really will hurt his father. It would be a magnificent reinforcement.” Verity hums non-committedly. “Very well, is there anything else?”

“Actually, yes. Do you know what could make a person smell like ozone? But not all the time. I smelled it on Stiles a couple times, usually in high stress situations.”  
Verity is careful not to react “yes, I have heard of that. Let me do some digging to confirm and I’ll get back with you.” 

“Excellent! I can always count on you for research. That’s another reason you’re perfect to acclimate my mate, he loves to know it all and dives in until he figures it all out” Peter chuckles at a memory and stands up to leave. “Give him the rest of the day to settle and see him first thing tomorrow. Good day Verity.”

“Good day Alpha.”  
\-------  
Stiles is stuck in the room until morning. He hears a knock but refuses to indicate he is awake or wanting anything. The lock clicks and a woman steps in. She looks familiar to Stiles but he can’t place why. “Who are you,” he grinds out.  
“I’m Verity” she replies simply and then gives him a knowing look. Stiles’ brain starts tingling. There is something about her and that name. It seems like a past life trying to break through the surface of old memories. “Do I know you?” Stiles hesitantly asks. 

“Yes, Stiles, you do. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, do you understand?” She impressed a glare upon him. Stiles gulped but was too curious to snark back. “Ok” he quietly lets out.  
“I was friends with your mother Stiles. Claudia and I were the best of friends. She and I even went through our magical training together. I am actually your godmother.” Stiles’ mouth drops open. He steps back until he hits a wall and slides down. His head is spinning. He vaguely remembers his mother speaking about a good friend she had but magic? What the fuck. 

“If my mother had magic then why did she die? Where were you in this mess? Did you abandon her, leave her to rot because you couldn’t handle it” his voice raised higher, the anger seeping through his words.  
“Stiles” Verity tries to comfort, “magic users, once they have fully tapped into their power, have to use their magic or it will drive them crazy. I was bold and daring and didn’t pay attention to my surroundings. I thought I was invincible. That is until Peter Hale. It was a year or so before the fire, I was visiting a friend and took a walk through the woods. I was attacked. I tried to fight with my magic but he got the better of me. I felt the bite happen and thought I would die because there wasn’t a record of magic users becoming shifters. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, I survived, but my magic was warped. Instead being able to use it as I willed it, it became trapped as a wolf. I can still use herbs and do little spells here and there but I can’t do what I used to. Peter was actually quite upset when he realized he could have had a full blown magic user in his ranks. He treated me better than a lot of the other betas and I worked my way up to a position he would trust” she pauses, gaging Stiles reaction. 

“You used to be magic, along with my mom, and the bite warped that magic into allowing you to be a werewolf with a little extra mojo? Ok I can sort of wrap my head around that but what does that have to do with my mother?”  
Verity sighs and walks towards Stiles. She slides down to sit next to him. “Stiles, I was able to smuggle word to Claudia to be careful of who saw her practice and who knew in general. I didn’t want Peter finding out about her and taking her from you and your father. I had no idea that she would decide to stop practicing altogether. The years of keeping it all in took their toll and the magic ate at Claudia until there was nothing left.” Both she and Stiles had tears running down their cheeks.  
“But why didn’t she use some here and there? She could have healed herself” Stiles drops his head to his knees. 

Verity put an arm around his shoulders and squeezes. “I don't know. I believe she realized you had magic as well and thought it best to make sure you never knew. So you would be safe. I am so, so, sorry Stiles.” She pauses briefly, “Peter does not know my connection to you and it would be wise to keep it that way.” She stands up, smooths her outfit out and puts a hand out to Stiles, “Now let’s get up and I will give you a tour and some ground rules. I know you are very much like your mother and have a hard time staying in line but Peter will hurt your Father. Don’t doubt that for a second. He already has two wolves heading to Beacon Hills to retaliate should you displease him.”

Stiles paled at the thought of wolves stalking his Dad. “I still don’t understand. What does Peter want with me?” Stiles whispers as he takes the proffered hand and stands. Head spinning from the height change and the large amount of information regarding his mother. 

“He sees an equal in you Stiles. A perfect mate that will meet his intellect and challenge him, but not be physically strong enough to overpower him and take control.” Stiles scoffs and looks a little offended. Verity continues, “he has smelled ozone on you Stiles. You have the potential for magic, just like your mother. You may have even used it without knowing it but because you aren’t fully aware of how to tap into the powers you have been safe. I don’t know what Peter will do once he finds out.”

Stiles looks at his godmother, god that’s weird to think, “Why would he need to find out? Can’t you say you don’t know?”

“No, to keep up pretenses I must tell him. There is more at stake here than you know. I will explain it to you later. For now let’s go get breakfast and tour the castle hmm..?” She gives him a warm look. Stiles caves and says “Ok. Let’s go see the pretentious castle”

With that they walk out the door and Stiles has to wonder what the hell else he doesn’t know about his life.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at a three weeks glimpse and a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, life is frazzled. I wasn't sure if i should continue this put someone commented on how much they loved this and it gave me hope to keep going. I have not been getting a lot of response to this fic. I really do like feedback and any thoughts you have. or even if i missed something let me know.

It’s been 3 weeks, 3 WEEKS! Stiles have never been so on edge in his life. Try as he may to keep his mouth shut, years of automatic sarcasm cannot be squashed overnight, or three weeks. When Verity had informed Peter of Stiles potential for magic, the motherfucker lit up like it was Christmas Day and leered at Stiles more than usual. This reveal seemed to make Peter more handsy than before. He would caress Stiles cheek, pat his knee, and run a hand through his hair. It made Stiles want to shower constantly. A week and a half into his captivity Peter had attempted to run his hand up Stiles thigh towards non-con areas and Stiles lost his shit. He stood up and smacked Peter’s hand away. Peter tutted with a smirk curling on his face “look what you did to your father Stiles”. Stiles paled. He had forgot, for one tiny second he was selfish and forgot about his dad. Peter pulled out his phone. 

“Lyric? Yes, I am afraid the Sheriff is to learn a lesson. Nothing crippling but make it hurt.” He hung up the whole while looking at Stiles, daring him to intervene. Stiles didn’t waiver in his eye contact but was definitely trembling. “I think you need to go to your room and think about this Stiles. I thought we had been making progress.” Peter sighs and shakes his head a little. He stands up, hauls Stiles out of the chair and drags him to his room. Stiles sinks to the floor and cries like he hasn’t since the first day. He just hurt his dad. Peter had mentioned no crippling but there are so many things that can be done that doesn’t involve that. Stiles didn’t eat the rest of the day and barley slept. He had nightmares about his father. In the morning, Peter sauntered into his room with a phone out. On the screen was a picture of his dad, unconscious on the ground with three claw marks on his arm, bleeding profusely. 

“To everyone else this was a mugging the Sheriff was lucky to come back alive from. Are you understanding now why you need to listen and comply?”

“I thought you liked my fire and courage. Isn’t that why I’m here?” Stiles quietly questioned. He wasn’t harsh for he didn’t want further damage done to his father. 

“Oh darling, of course I like that about you, just not when it’s aimed at me. I want you to keep that tenacity while still bending to my will. We are partners, mates, and you will be as close to my equal as anyone can be......when you finally learn your place.” Peter had moved and sat next to Stiles on his bed at this point, placing a hand on Stiles’ thigh, testing to see what he would do. Stiles made no inclination to move. He was too tired at this point to care. He father was alive, that’s what counted. Peter seemed to be waiting for a response so Stiles nodded in head while keeping his eyes on the carpet. 

“Good boy. Now, maybe some of your rebelliousness will be deterred if you use up some energy instead of milling about the house. I want you to begin training your magic. I will let you have today to rest and then first thing tomorrow Verity shall start you on basic knowledge.” Stiles could only continue to nod his head. He hated Peter so much but he was interested in learning magic and he knew his time with Verity would mean more opportunities to talk alone without looking suspicious. Peter took his leave and Stiles finally slipped into unconsciousness.   
=====  
3 weeks, 3 frustrating weeks of his mate not complying as fast as Peter had hoped. His boy was doing remarkably better than he originally thought, but Peter could sense the tension. Stiles seemed to be willing to behave until it came to Peter being more intimate in his gestures. That would not do at all. Peter intended to have the boy and him sharing a room within a month but that was looking less unlikely by the minute. Earlier today, before being led off by Eldred to Verity’s office, Stiles pulled away, or started to before stilling and letting Peter touch. No, no, no. Peter would have to move up his plans a little with the Sheriff. That seemed the only way to get his mate to behave. Immediate repercussions instead of something far away. Peter picked his phone up. “Lyric, it’s time. Put it all in motion and get the Sheriff here tomorrow. No word to anyone, slip in the back with him and I will be there when he wakes.” 

“Yes Alpha. As you will it.”

He hung up and thought of how to approach his mate’s father. It would be a difficult situation but he knew it would go both ways. Stiles will be safe if the Sheriff behaves and his father will be fine if Stiles behaves. It will be quite a lovely way to control some things. Peter hummed to himself and went to make some preparations.   
====  
Peter was once again down in the cells but this time he wasn’t holding back. He wasn’t talking to his mate but someone who will most definitely stand in the way of them being together. He opens the door and says “Hello Sheriff, I do believe we have some things to discuss.” Allowing his eyes to glow red. The man yelped and fell back onto the bed. “What the hell are you?!”

“I’m a werewolf. An alpha werewolf in fact. I rule over this castle.”

“A werewolf?” Noah pauses, “you didn’t turn Stiles did you? Is he ok? Where is he? Why did you take him?” With each question Noah’s voice got louder and angrier. Peter had to hide the slight shock he felt. Then again, his clever fox had to get his smarts from somewhere. 

“No, Stiles is not a werewolf. He is fine and currently in his room. I took him because he is mine. He is my mate and will rule beside me, once he learns to behave a bit.” Noah snorts “Stiles? Behave? You realize it would be easier to wrangle stray cats?” Peter really was amazed by the Stilinski disposition. Perhaps he should turn Noah. Hmmm.

“My dear Sheriff, or Noah now, you aren’t a sheriff here, Stiles will behave and learn to do so because it will keep you safe. He would endure the worst of the worst as long as you are safe and healthy. You don’t think that mugging was random do you?” He pierces a glare at Noah who has lost some color. “No, Stiles didn’t act accordingly and I had to hurt you as his punishment. I even showed him the damage he caused.” 

“You son of a bitch!” Noah stood as he yelled and moved to punch Peter in the face. The werewolf caught the blow and twisted the man’s arm up behind his back. Leaning in Peter whispers into Noah’s ear, “As true as that may be Noah, it is a method that seems to have worked. It will be even more useful with you physically here.” Peter lets go and Noah stumbles. “So you know, Stiles will never be a wolf because I have recently come into the knowledge that he is magically inclined. I have to assume it’s from his mother’s line because you don’t seem to have a whiff of magic scent to you.” Peter steps back to the door. “This will be your home until I deem it otherwise. You will not cause issue or I will be tempted to give you the bite so you have no choice but to submit. I don’t have a fully cold heart so I will let Stiles down to see you. Until later Noah.” Peter swiftly leaves the cell, locking it behind him. Noah slumps down and starts breathing erratically. Holy fucking shit, werewolves are real, one is obsessed with his son, and has both him and his son trapped. That fire really messed up Peter’s brain. Noah was bound and determined to find a way out. He and Stiles will survive this, he’s just not sure how right now. The excitement and stress take its toll and Noah slips into fitful sleep.   
====  
“Stiles sweetheart” Peter notices Stiles flinch a little at the endearment, “I have a surprise for you.” His mate looks unsure and wary. “Don’t worry so, I am positive you will love it. It’s a way for you to be happier here. Go down to the cells, Verity will take you.” 

Stiles is really confused. How could something down in that dungeon make him happier? The only thing that would do that is being home, with his dad. Oh god, did Peter have his dad here? Please no. nonononono!!! As soon as he sees Verity enter he’s off to the elevator. She barely manages to make it with him before the doors shut. “What’s wrong Stiles? Your heart is beating too fast.” 

“Peter told me he had a surprise for me in the dungeons. Something that will make my stay here happier. The only thing that would do that right now is my dad.” He starts hyperventilating. 

“Shhh…Stiles, it’s ok, if he is here you know he will be safe” she whispers in his ear, “remember those of the resistance will watch over him” she says even lower still, barely audible. Stiles nods his head and breathes deep. He can do this. He can. The elevator dings and he shoots out towards the cells. He steps up to the only one with a guard and him and Verity are granted access. His heart soars and drops all at once at seeing his father stuck is this hell hole. The two men race into each other’s arms and embrace. 

“Oh god Dad. How are you here? Are you ok?”

“Am I ok?! What about you? Has he hurt you? Touched you?” Stiles stills at the last question and Noah feels sick. “Dad don’t worry, nothing inappropriate, close, super close, and he definitely wants me to allow more but right now is he respecting that. I don’t for how long though.” Stiles sobs the last part out. “Oh kid, I’m sorry you have to deal with this. Keep fighting ok?” 

“Dad, if I do he hurts you, turns you, or worse, kills you.”

“I don’t matter..” Noah started “Yes you do! And I will not be responsible for your death.” Stiles’ look of determination and strength settled something in Noah. His son would endure, have some trauma, but make it out ok. As long as they make it out. 

Noah finally realizes there is someone else in the room. He looks into a pair of eyes he hasn’t seen in years. His own eyes widen but she puts a finger to her lips and the other to her ear. People are listening. Noah nods and she moves until she is right next him. “Hello Noah” she says barely above a whisper. “Long time Verity” he whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is will take a while to be finished. this time of year usually gets extra crazy.


	7. Covert Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a plan is set - it a long game to be sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is actually going faster than I thought it would. There is only a few chapters left. the take down, the return home, and possibly an epilogue. 
> 
> WARNING: There is underage touching, sex mentioned, and a few other things. nothing too graphic. it is technically consensual put Stiles is only allowing it as a way to get closer to Peter and get him to trust him. 
> 
> see bottom for more notes

After Stiles saw his dad and Noah saw Verity, a plan was put into play. Noah wasn’t happy with it at first because it meant Stiles allowing Peter permission to touch. Stiles insisted it was going to be one of the only ways to get Peter to trust him and move forward with the more elaborate part of the scheme. You see, Verity Mazur is smart and when she was turned, started to play the part right away. She worked on getting into Peter’s inner circle whilst creating a resistance among the betas. There are 15 in total and of those 9 are in with Verity. With them, Verity, and now Stiles working together in the right spots, could overthrow Peter and the others, it’s just going to be slow going. Patience is a virtue after all. 

============

Peter is in a good mood. The first month of his mate being with him was tumultuous at best but he knew bringing Stiles father to the castle would turn things around. When Stiles and Verity returned from the cells that first day, he gave Peter a begrudging hug. A few weeks later he actually allowed Peter to go past his lower thigh area. It was Stiles who kissed Peter first, two and half months in. It was a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips before he left for bed. They both froze at that; Stiles mouth was opening and closing like a fish and Peter’s lips were tingling. A slow blush crept up his mate’s neck and checks and then he turned and dashed away. At first Peter thought Stiles may have been playing him but the reactions were too pure to be faked. 

At the end of the fourth month, Peter made a move. He crept into Stiles room and slid under the covers. He had been pleased to see his mate was comfortable enough now to sleep in boxers only. Peter was so happy with how Stiles was adjusting and especially with how far along in his magic he was coming. Peter wound his arms around his mate and pulled him in to spoon him. His fingers crept to the waistband of the boxers and slowly went underneath. He finally felt his clever foxes’ length and couldn’t wait to sometime soon, see it. Peter began to slowly massage his mate who moaned a filthy sound of pleasure. Stiles eyes slit open, “Don’t stop, Alpha. It feels so good” 

Peter about had a heart attack from how fast his heart started pumping. “Have I finally got you to realize we are meant to be little fox?” He inquired. “Yes, Peter. You’ve not only helped me learn magic and become stronger, you brought me my father. I know he is still in the cells, but you are taking care of him and he is still healthy and that means so much to me." Stiles pauses for a moment. "I want more Peter. Do you think we’re ready to share a room?” 

YES! Peter knew playing the long game would work. “of course, my sweet. I will have everything moved today.” 

“Peter?” Stiles whines, “you stopped.” It took a moment before Peter realized he was no longer concentrating on pleasuring his mate. “well that won’t do” he murmurs into Stiles ear. He leans in and grabs those luscious lips for a kiss as he continues to stroke his mate. Stiles whimpers, moans and then his breathing hitches; he yells out as his back arches and he cums. He shudders as Peter strokes him through his orgasm. “That was a great way to wake up. Do you need to be taken care Alpha?” 

“No, go back to sleep. I’ll wake you a bit later for breakfast.” With a kiss to his boy’s forehead Peter leaves the room with a smile on his lips and a skip in his step. 

It is now six months later. Peter and Stiles not only share a bed but have progressed to having sex. Peter has never been so happy. He feels he can finally start growing his numbers again. Pick up where he left off before the fire and revenge. His mate is strong, powerful, clever, and willingly his. 

=======

Stiles was not willingly Peters. Stiles had to steel himself to do things he never wanted to do. He knew deep down he liked guys; he continued his love for Lydia to hide that fact. His infatuation with her ended a few years ago though he still appreciates her smarts. He had really been hoping his first time would be romantic with someone he loved. Instead, he is forced to give himself over to a lunatic alpha and play the part of lover to keep his dad safe. There is more at stake here than him and his dad. Peter has to be taken down and the others set free. 

It started small. He gave Peter a disgruntled hug after seeing his father. Then he slowly allowed more touches, simple hand swipes here and there. Then he purposefully made it look like an accident that he kissed Peter. Verity and Takumi, he trains the other betas, have been diligently working with Stiles to lie without his heart or chemo signals (his emotions) giving him away. Takumi is a part of the resistance within the castle. All those siding with Verity have worked on seeming to be loyal betas and becoming top in their duties, so as to have access to more in the castle. The cook, Peter’s assistant, the lead researcher are only a few of the group. 

Another couple of months passed when Stiles felt Peter slide in behind him. Stiles willed himself to stay lax, keep his breathing even, so as not to alert Peter. It was harder, ha, when Peter groped his dick in his shorts, but Stiles took the opportunity for what it was. He had been hoping to put it off longer, but this will move the timetable along nicely. 

It is now six months; Stiles has had sex several times over with Peter. It’s a mixed bag because Damn it feels amazing, however, Stiles has a hard time not vomiting. He still manages to act as he needs but he disappears into his head and lets his body respond to what is happening to him. Soon. It’s going to happen soon. It’s almost all set. The plan is this:

Teagan – Peter’s Assistant, will set up a meeting for Peter and the inner circle.   
Otylia – the head chef, will cook the meal for the meeting, poisoning it with wolfs bane and a few other concoctions Verity and Stiles made up.  
Alastair, Clover, and Saskia – head of castle staff, they will block exits, lock non-resistance betas in, and ensure a clear path to the car  
Steely – chauffer, get away driver for the escaped Stilinskis - the rest are running into the surrounding woods and disappearing most likely never to be heard from again  
Ezra – Waiting in Beacon Hills, under the guise of making sure no one is still looking for the Stilinskis, to make sure the home is still safe and to warn Derek and Scott about what’s going on.   
Rashid – head researcher, making up files, certificates and everything he can to help with the story the Stilinskis will tell once arriving home  
Takumi - will take care of the guards in the cells to ensure Noah gets out at the right time. 

Every time his is allowing himself to be taken by Peter, this information runs through Stiles head. It keeps him going. Once word from Teagan on the meeting comes down that will set it in motion. It has to be Peter asking for it so Verity is working with Ezra and Rashid to set up something that “looks interesting” so Peter calls an inner circle meeting. They are close. Sooooo close. Stiles can almost taste the freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance  
> Takumi Narmanda – head trainer for the betas;   
> Teagan Glasby – Peter’s assistant;   
> Ezra Irving – Peter trusts him out in the field;   
> Otylia Basanti – head cook;   
> Rashid Nagar – Researcher for new recruits;   
> Clover Fielding – maid;  
> Steely Jones – Chauffer;  
> Saskia Petrova – Head maid of the castle;   
> Alastair Spotts – Butler of sorts.


	8. Death of the Alpha King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an epilogue of sorts after this. Thank you to everyone for the kudos and the encouragement.

Luck was with the resistance group. Rashid found out Deucalion, the head of the Alpha Pack, was muttering about possibly making his way to Beacon Hills. He knows Peter left and is wondering if he should stake claim to the territory. When this information is relayed to Peter, he calls an inner circle meeting. Peter is so happy to finally include Stiles in the more detailed day to day happenings. His mate has acclimated beautifully. “Darling little fox, I want you to join today’s meeting.” 

“Me? You want me there?” Stiles asks with a bit of awe in his voice. 

“Of course, sweetheart, we are soon to be the mated and I want you to know what’s happening.” Peter smiles. Stiles shivers internally at the word mated. Peter has a whole ceremony he wants to perform at the right time. It’s lucky the resistance was able to find something so quick because Stiles wasn’t sure he would have been able to fake doing the ceremony. Outwardly Stiles gives big bambi eyes and flushes a little “Peter…Alpha, it would be an honor” his says, voice dripping with sweetness. 

With a smug grin Peter pulls Stiles in for a kiss. When they pull apart Peter whispers “I am so proud of you my boy. The meeting takes place in my office tomorrow at noon.” 

“Noon? Will there be food or is lunch being pushed back?” Stiles inquires. 

“There will be snacks my insatiable one” Peter chuckles and hugs Stiles closer. Stiles gives the impression of looking sheepish, but he is elated the plan is falling into place. 

=======

The plan, the perfect laid out plan, works as it should. The house staff locked all betas loyal to Peter away after spiking the drinks with a sedative. Takumi, knocked out, tied up and gagged the two guards and tucked them away into a cell. He and Noah already sneaking up to meet Steely at the car. Rashid and the rest of the resistance had packed what they wanted and were ready to run as soon as the Stilinskis were out. 

The death of the Alpha King went as such:

Otylia came to the door. “Your food is served my Alpha.” She deposited the cart of food trays and backed slowly out the door, pulling it closed. Everyone grabbed a tray except for Stiles. Verity had her meal secretly marked so she made sure to be the first to get her food. Peter noticing Stiles not eating said “Stiles, why aren’t you eating?” Stiles shifted nervously. “I, um…. I, I’m nervous. This is a big meeting. I want to make sure I don’t ruin it. I feel like if I ate right now, I would puke. I’m sorry Peter” he stammered out and bowed his head shamefully. 

“My poor little fox, don’t worry, this is your first one so it’s more of a learning experience. You can eat later once you realize you have nothing to fear” Peter declares. Stiles nods. “So, I have received some concerning news. It seems Alpha Deucalion is trying to horn his way onto Hale land.” Stiles playing his part spoke up “He’s trying to take the castle?”

“No Stiles, he is aiming for Beacon Hills. Though I don’t live there I still consider the land mine, especially since I know Derek and my wayward beta are still there. Deucalion thinks he can take what isn’t his so I will make sure he knows otherwise.” Peter’s grin is dark and feral. “Let’s talk strategy, shall we?” with that sentence Peter takes his first bite of food. Everyone else had been waiting until their Alpha had the first bite. It was amazing to Stiles that no one noticed they were being poisoned. He reminded himself to never piss off Otylia if she can hide wolfsbane that well. 

The chatter and theories continue for another 5 minutes before the coughing begins. Then the tremors and convulsions. Eldred is the first to drop dead, followed by Camilla, whose veins turned bluish black. Stiles and Verity stood up and backed away quickly, heading for the door. Josephine and Victor tried to attack but they stumbled, then vomited up black blood before collapsing and rasping out final breathes. Peter was the only one left. 

“I…I don’t understand. We are mates. You are mine. MINE! How dare you!” Peter screamed and lunged for Stiles, claws out ready to rip his throat out. Verity stepped in the way and took claws to her arm and she fell. “NOOOO!” Stiles shouted and grabbed a knife from the fallen cart. He brought forth his magic and bound Peter where he stood. “You are a monster Peter. I understand why you wanted revenge for your family but what you do, no, did here is cruel. Forcing people to care isn’t a life. I never have and never will love you. You threatened my father, hurt my godmother” Peter’s eyes widen and flick to Verity, “and now you will no longer be the Alpha.” Stiles stepped forth and slashed the knife across Peter’s throat. He leans in and quietly whispers into the dying alpha’s ear, “may your soul forever burn in the fires of damnation. So it is said, so mote it be.” The spell is cast, and Peter’s final breathe caresses Stiles cheek. He releases the binding and the once alpha king falls dead to the floor. Verity and Stiles leave soon after. They meet Noah, Steely, Takumi, and Rashid at the car. They get in and head to the nearest police station.

A bloody Stiles and Verity, along with Noah, do their best to straggle into the sheriff’s station. The cops inside were instantly on alert. They pulled the three into an interview room and the story they prepared was told. Peter was a maniac who thought he was supernatural. He collected people he thought were magical or special in his mind. Verity was one of the first taken. She made the mistake of speaking about her dear friend Claudia and Peter thought that meant she too had power like he thought Verity did. Thankfully, Peter was put into a coma before he could scour Beacon Hills for her friend. When he woke and found the son of Claudia, he took a chance and kidnapped the boy. Verity had to attest to why none of them left while Peter was in a coma. “Because Peter Hale was a ruthless man. He wasn’t dead and I knew if I left, if one of his devoted followers didn’t kill me, he would when he did wake up. I was scared beyond measure. At least, until he came back with my godson Stiles.” Her determined look and underlying heartache shown through and she was then let out of interrogation. 

Stiles had a harder time giving his statement. He was ashamed of what he had done to play along but his dad was there with him giving him strength. He told of how he was taken, where he ended up, that he fought at first but when he saw how his father was hurt, he tried to behave. Peter wasn’t satisfied so he abducted Noah and kept him in the cells to keep Stiles on a leash of sorts. “I didn’t know about Verity until she told me. I was so little when she disappeared.” He sniffles, “I…I figured the only way out was to go in deep. I learned to act the part and slowly allowed him in. I didn’t WANT to do that or let him…t-t-touch me. I didn’t enjoy having s-s-, um, sleeping with him. I don’t know what you call it, consensual non-con? I don’t know.” Stiles holds his head in his hands. “I did what I thought I had to, to survive. When you get to that castle, you will find them dead, I planted the poison and slit his throat because he wanted to do more. He wanted to change me, and I couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen.” Stiles is exhausted. The officers let them all go and get them a hotel for the night. The news breaks the next morning. 

News reporters pop up, national news syndicates want to know about the boy who destroyed a cult single-handedly. The little group gave no comment. Finally, after what felt like forever, they were able to get on a plane and head home. Home to Beacon Hills.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of a horror and the start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. I have officially finished my very first story. I appreciate all your kudos and encouragement.

It has been another 7 months since the Stilinskis returned home to Beacon Hills. The first month was utter chaos. Noah and Stiles were caught up on everything that had happened since they were taken.   
The Sherriff’s station had some trouble believing Noah would leave without leaving a way to contact him in case something came in about Stiles. Derek Hale and Scott McCall became close with Deputy Seneca Hawkins, who is a were coyote and was helping with the supernatural side of the investigation since no one else on the force knew they were dealing with a crazed Alpha werewolf. The Argents tried to approach Derek about helping locate Stiles, but it was shot down as soon as Gerard and his fanaticism showed up. With the Alpha not around that killed his daughter Gerard tried to take it out on Derek but Chris Argent was having none of it and kicked his father out of town. At school Stiles was more popular being a kidnap victim than he ever was while in attendance.

Ezra, Peter’s scout, had shown back up a few times over the months Stiles and Noah were gone. He was working in tandem with Seneca and Derek. They made sure the Stilinski house wasn’t sold, that Stiles and Noah would be able to get back on the horse quickly upon their return. 

Stiles had taken on-line courses and summer classes to catch up so he could stay in the same grade as his fellow classmates. That wasn’t too hard. He had a 4.0 GPA before he was abducted. Noah, once he took the tests and physicals, as well as passing a psych eval, was able to get his job as Sheriff back. There are of course the mandatory counseling appointments, especially for Stiles. It took him a while to be able to tell his doctor what he did. He had to work through his emotions and come to terms with the fact that he did what he could to survive. He sacrificed himself for the many and not a lot of people, let alone a teenager, would be willing to do that. Thankfully that part of the whole ordeal has managed to stay hush hush. 

Verity became the Alpha. When Stiles had killed Peter, the power had flowed into him since he was a spark, but he didn’t want the power and honestly, he was having some control issues. Once settled he spoke with Noah, Verity and Derek. Derek was adamant he was not meant to be an Alpha. Verity decided having an alpha in a crazy town like Beacon Hills may be a good idea. She accepted the power along with the invitation to stay with Noah and Stiles. Stiles had a lot of catching up to do with his Godmother. 

Takumi, Rashid, and Ezra all stayed on to be a part of the pack. As did Derek and Scott. Verity spoke with Chris Argent where they came to a truce. School was finally normal again except now people were speaking to Stiles. Especially Danny, whom Stiles had always had a small crush on but made sure no one knew about it. Now that he had accepted that he really was into guys he worked up his courage to ask Danny out. Surprisingly, he said yes. After the first 5 dates, they kissed, and after the next 5 there was some groping which triggered a panic attack in Stiles. Once calmed down he decided to confide in Danny what he went through with Peter. By the end he was a sobbing mess and worried Danny would leave but Danny just hugged him close and said “we have all the time in the world Stiles. If anything this makes me like you even more. You are so strong. That’s why I said yes in the first place. You risked yourself to save others and that is the hottest thing anyone can do in my book” Stiles surged up and kissed Danny and they stayed snuggled on the couch for the rest of the night. Maybe his life is getting back on track after all Stiles thinks to himself. 

2 years later  
Stiles and Scott graduate high school. Stiles graduates second in his class to Lydia. He and Danny are still going strong and are planning on rooming together at college. They both received scholarships to Stanford. Scott is going off to vet school. Noah and Verity had started dating after dancing around each other for months. Derek and Seneca are engaged where Stiles is going to be the best man. Over the last couple years, he and Derek have become fast friends and reminisce sometimes over Peter. The good and the bad. 

6 years later  
Stiles and Verity return to Castle Wolfram. Since the raid when they took Peter down no one has been inside. It turns out the castle belongs to Stiles. Peter had his name put down when he thought they were going to perform the mating ceremony. Because of it being a crime scene and then years of moving slowly through the system it only now came to light. Stiles decided to do something proactive with the building. He and Verity worked on spelling it so it was cloaked and no one else would be able to find it. Kind of like 12 Grimmauld place in Harry Potter. Here Stiles would start a safe place for supernaturals to train and learn.   
Danny and he were married for two years at this point, Noah and Verity were engaged, and Derek and Seneca were expecting baby number two. Stiles can’t believe how much his life has changed since that fateful night almost 10 years ago. It only goes to show as long as there is hope, there is a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know what you think. This was all me, no beta.
> 
> I own nothing from Teen Wolf, or any other things I may include. This is pure fan service.


End file.
